


Time has brought your heart to me

by HotCat37



Series: Zanark and the side-effects of fucking with time travelling [1]
Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Kid Fic, Kid! Zanark is a brat, M/M, Not the kids lol, Protective Ryouma Nishiki, Protective Zanark Avalonic, The Zanark/Ryouma is between their adult versions btw!!, This entire series is a big fuck you to that one Nishizana artist on Pixiv, Time Travel, Tired dad Zanark, Zanark accidentally fucks with the time line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotCat37/pseuds/HotCat37
Summary: "Let go!" The child struggles when Zanark keeps him above the ground by holding him by the hood of the kid's sleeveless hoodie.Zanark almost gets distracted by how weirdly similair his hair color is to the kid's. The little boy doesn't have giant braids like he does, instead his hair is pulled into a messy ponytail. But even his skin tone is the same as Zanark's.Or, the one where Zanark is stuck in the past and has to face the consequences of messing with time.
Relationships: Zanark Avalonic & Nishiki Ryouma, Zanark Avalonic/Nishiki Ryouma
Series: Zanark and the side-effects of fucking with time travelling [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089782
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Time has brought your heart to me

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this fic out of anger towards a certain Pixiv artist who has the tendency to draw Nishizana in a pedophilic sense. Which in my opinion is a huge waste of such a nice artstyle. So I decided to take the concept and make something wholesome out of it instead.

"Oi, stop movin' around so much......" Zanark grunts in annoyance when Ryouma keeps squirming in his grip.

"I don't want this stuff! It's gonna melt in the sun!" The 7-year old protests, pouting as Zanark continues to apply the sun-screen.

"This stuff prevents _you_ from melting in the sun." Zanark shoots back.

"I'll melt if I don't put this on?!" Ryouma squeaks.

"Yeah."

The brunette snatches the bottle from his hand, applying the sun-screen rapidly on his face and arms. Zanark finds it amusing how the kid is so easy to convince.

"Alright, alright, that's enough!" Zanark has to pry the sun-screen out of Ryouma's sweaty hands. "Now go play. We didn't come here for nothing."

"Okay!" Ryouma smiles big and wide, then runs off to the playground.

Zanark can't stop the smile that forms on his face when he watches the kid scurry off. He sits down on a nearby bench, away from the other tired single parents taking their children to the park but close enough to keep an eye on his kid.

He peers up at the blue sky through his sunglasses, the sun making him feel sleepy. His mind wanders to when he first found Ryouma.

It had all been an accident, really. A stupid mistake on his part. He was just messing around with his motorcycle, traveling from timeline to timeline. From 2011 to 1869. He'd gotten increasingly bored back then, tired of running from the cops and having visited dozens of different timelines. 

As cool as the power to time travel was, one could get bored of it real soon.

Then it had happened. He made a leap through time, ignoring the warning screens that popped up in front of his face. Zanark knew his bike had been having some trouble as of lately, but he figured it was nothing and pressed on anyways.

Not the smartest thing to do, but alas. 

Long story short, his bike got off course. Zanark still has no clue how it really happened, but in between all the flashes and time-jumping, he ended up stuck in the year of 2014. No matter how hard he tried to get his bike to work, it didn't respond to anything. Later Zanark would discover that he could still ride his bike, but it simply wouldn't take him back to his own timeline.

_"Fuck..... C'mon, stop fuckin' around and work, damn it!" Zanark kicks his motorcycle in frustration, but to no avail._

_He claws at his hair and growls, stomping on the ground until he realizes how stupid he must look._

_"Deep breaths, Zanark....." He pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs. Then, he hears rustling in the bushes. He picks up the nearest weapon he can find, a sharp branch, and stalks closer to the noise._

_He's really in trouble this time around. The only clue he's got is that it's 2014, but he has absolutely no idea what country he ended up in.  
_

_"Oi! Who's there?" Zanark approaches the bush, swinging the branch around. He pushes the leaves aside to find that his enemy is-_

_......a toddler._

_"What the hell?" He mumbles, utterly confused as big dark eyes look up at him.  
_

_The kid appears to be about 3-years old, maybe. With long hair and stupid eyebrows. The boy is on the verge of tears, frightened at the sight of the angry teen._

_"S-sorry....." The kid mutters, taking a few steps backwards._

_"Scram, kid. I'm busy." Zanark drops the branch and walks back to his motorcycle, stopping again once he hears the rustling of leaves._

_The little shit is following him._

_"What. are. you. doing?" Zanark spits through gritted teeth, not at all in the mood to play babysitter._

_"Following you!" The annoying child replies._

_"Go home, this is no place for a shrimp like you!" Zanark stomps the spot in front of the toddler, making him jump back in surprise._

_"I lost my mom!" The kid protests._

_"Don't care. Not my problem." Zanark says flatly._

_When the kid goes quiet, Zanark optimistically assumes that's the end of it. That is until, the fucker starts to bawl. Big tears roll down tanned cheeks as the little boy cries in a high-pitched voice._

_"Jesus Christ, I don't have time for this......" Zanark holds his head in his hands, feeling an upcoming head-ache.  
_

_He doesn't deserve this. Maybe it's karma for doing criminal activities for the fun of it but Zanark still thinks he doesn't deserve this. He's only 16, he can't spend the rest of his life stuck in this godforsaken year, can he?  
_

_The criminal glances back at the child, feeling the smallest pang of....compassion? Empathy? Whatever it is, Zanark figures that he'll probably be stuck here for another while. Might as well complete his personal mission of doing one good deed a day._

_"If you stop crying I'll help ya find your mom, okay?" Zanark reluctantly offers._

_The kid stops crying immediately, so fast that Zanark almost considers it to be a scam.  
_

_"O-okay....." The toddler sniffs, wiping his tears and releasing a shaky breath.  
_

_Zanark starts leading the kid out of the woods, startling when a small hand holds onto his much bigger one. He doesn't shake the child's hand off._

_But ONLY so he doesn't get lost, of course._

_"Alright, where did you last see her?"_

Zanark nearly jumps out of his skin when he hears yelling from further down the playground. He wipes some sweat from his forehead, annoyed at himself for falling asleep when he should be watching-

_"Zanaaaaark!"_ Fuck. Ryouma.

Zanark gets up from the bench, jogging over to where the screams are coming from. The young adult frowns at what he sees. Some kid that appears to be about the same age as Ryouma is pushing the latter down into the sand. There's a scrape on Ryouma's knee and he tries his hardest to defend himself against the other boy, but it looks like the other child is stronger.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing?" Zanark pulls the little boy off of his kid, which is surprisingly hard to do. The size of the kid wouldn't make you think that he would be this strong.

"Let go!" The child struggles when Zanark keeps him above the ground by holding him by the hood of the kid's sleeveless hoodie.

Zanark almost gets distracted by how weirdly similair his hair color is to the kid's. The little boy doesn't have giant braids like he does, instead his hair is pulled into a messy ponytail. But even his skin tone is the same as Zanark's.

"Now listen to me, you little twerp! I don't know what he did to ya, but you can't just-"

"Ah, excuse me....." Zanark looks up when he notices someone approaching him. 

A young man stands in front of him, an apologetic smile on his face and an ice-cream cone in hand. 

"I'm really sorry about my kid. He can be a little aggressive towards the other children....." The man sends the pouting child a stern look, to which the shit-head huffs in return.

"Wow, great parenting, man. Your kid can't just go around attacking _my_ kid!" Zanark rolls his eyes at the brunette.

He looks at the other guy before he gets to say anything. _Really_ looks. And-

"What the fuck.....?" The both of them mutter in unison.

The other guy looks exactly like Ryouma. Or, well, like an adult version of him. He's got long hair pulled up into a high ponytail and stupid eyebrows. Just like his Ryouma. 

And the little shit Zanark is apprehending looks exactly like a mini version of him, now that he looks closer. The same dark green hair and the same angry red eyes.

As it turns out, he **_really_** fucked up with the timeline. But how in the world did a kid version emerge in this year.....? Nonetheless a kid version of this dumbass.

"I'm....confused." Adult Ryouma mumbles, puzzled expression on his face.

"That makes two of us." Zanark agrees.

"Ryoumaaaaa! I want my ice-cream!" Little Zanark starts struggling again, waving his hands at the ice-cream in Ryouma's hand.

Zanark silently hands the small demon over to the stunned brunette. Ryouma takes the kid back in his arms, giving him the ice-cream cone. 

"You look like me." Little Zanark simply says, expression blank. 

"My name's also Ryouma!" Little Ryouma cheerfully tells his adult version.

Adult Ryouma smiles down at the kid, albeit nervous.

"So, uh....." Ryouma stands there awkwardly as Zanark scoops up his kid from the ground. 

"Give me your phone." Zanark motions for the other adult to hand over his phone.

Ryouma doesn't know what in the world possesses him to give this stranger that looks like Zanark his phone, but he does as he's told. Adult Zanark types something in his notes app, although he seems to be struggling a bit with only being able to type with one hand.

Adult Zanark shoves the phone back in his hand, then turns around to walk off.

"H-hey! Where are you going?!" Ryouma watches in bewilderment as Adult Zanark just stalks off.

"Check your phone. Thanks to that little shit of yours I gotta patch up my kid." Is all Zanark says. Little Ryouma looks over the man's shoulder and waves goodbye at them. 

Ryouma looks down at his phone, seeing an address typed into his notes and a text that says:

Get over here tomorrow at 12 for lunch. We gotta figure this shit out.

"He sure is demanding....." Ryouma sighs to himself.

"Let's go! I wanna climb the monkey bars!" Zanark's little hands yank at his hair.

Which also reminds him of a certain spoiled brat.


End file.
